


What Fools These Mortals Be

by Tygermama



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/pseuds/Tygermama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cutebutpsycho once prompted me with "Martin/Molly, first kiss due to something awkward happening"</p><p>first posted on tumblr, with art by artbylexie!, here:</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://tygermama.tumblr.com/post/33283481851/okay-so-a-while-ago-introspectivenavelgazer">on my tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	What Fools These Mortals Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cutebutpsycho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/gifts).



Molly Hooper was walking down a hallway, in the basement of St Bart’s, carrying a stack of files so high, she couldn’t see over them.

_Molly, I need all the reports of unexplained deaths of left-handed people and accountants for the last five years. Run along, this is urgent._

_Sherlock…_

_If you’d be so kind, Molly._

 

{}{}{}

Martin Crieff was walking down a hallway, in the basement of St Bart’s, trying to make heads or tails of the map his client had provided him and getting increasingly put-out, both with the map and with himself.

_Full Moo! It’s so easy! Why can’t I ever think up these things in time to win some cheese!_

_Stupid map, I’m starting to think that Doctor Wollaston was drunk when he drew this. Now, I’m to turn right when I get to whose office? Who on earth is Doctor Hoopla? That can’t be right…_

{}{}{}

Molly couldn’t see. Martin wasn’t looking where he was going.

"Ooof!"

"Wha-!"

The map ripped in half. Files flew everywhere.

{}{}{}

When Martin got his bearings back, he noticed he was lying on someone.

A female someone, from the feel of the breasts pressing against his chest.

_Oh, that feels nice._

 

Martin blinked and stared down into the face of the unfortunate person he’d flattened. Hair fanned out around her face, her eyes fluttering open, she was…

"God, you’re so beautiful." Martin breathed.

{}{}{}

Molly stared up at the man lying on her, hardly believing what she just heard.

_Did he just say what I think he just said?_

 

The man made a gurgling noise and began to blush. The vivid red only made his blue eyes stand out more, his ginger hair curling around his face made Molly’s hands itch to touch. He was so…

 _Gorgeous! He’s gorgeous and he just called you beautiful! Kiss him!_ An often ignored voice in Molly’s head yelled.

This time, Molly listened. She reached up and grabbed the ginger man and pulled him down, pressing her lips to his.

{}{}{}

_She’s… She’s KISSING ME!_

_Oh, this is just brilliant…_

{}{}{}

_Oh, my, best kiss I’ve had in… far too long._

_What’s that sound?_

{}{}{}

"Molly? Where are those fil- Molly!"

{}{}{}

Molly remembered Sherlock dimly. What was it that he was blathering on about?

_Oh, yes._

Molly pulled herself back, a flush of pleasure running through her at her partner’s disappointed groan. 

"Floor." She blurted out, waving one hand vaguely at the mess surrounding her.

{}{}{}

"Molly? Your name is Molly?" Martin breathed, trying to catch his breath from the frankly breath-taking snogging he’d been enjoying just a moment before.

Molly blushed a little and nodded. The movement sent a delicious shiver through her body that made Martin stutter.

"I’m -oh, god- I’m Martin."

{}{}{}

"Hi, Martin." Molly said, before she pulled him back down and resumed their kiss.

{}{}{}

John clapped a hand over his mouth to repress his giggles.

Molly Hooper; dear, sweet, unassuming Molly Hooper, thoroughly snogging a complete stranger on the floor of Bart’s while Sherlock Holmes watched on with the most affronted expression John had ever seen was perhaps the funniest thing he’d seen that day.

But John had also been up for 32 hours straight chasing Sherlock chasing a murderous embezzler, so maybe he was a little punchy.

"Well, come on, Sherlock, these files aren’t going to pick themselves up." John said as he bent down.

"John! What is Molly doing?" Sherlock exclaimed, sounding shocked.

John looked up, “Humans call it ‘snogging’, Sherlock. It’s when two people-“

Sherlock made an annoyed sound and turned on his heel to stalk back into the lab, his whole body radiating righteous indignation.

"Good for you, Molly." John whispered before leaving the two of them, and the files, still on the floor.


End file.
